mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Bandana Dee
|caption = Artwork of Bandana Dee from Kirby Star Allies. |universe = |debut = Kirby Super Star (1996) |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |species = Waddle Dee |gender = Male |alignment = Evil (formerly) Good |creator = Mashiro Sakurai |company = Nintendo HAL Laboratory }} Bandana Dee, officially known as Bandana Waddle Dee ( ) or simply Waddle Dee ( ), is a recurring character in the series. He is one of the Waddle Dee species, and can be distinguished from other Waddle Dee by his distinctive blue bandana. He first appeared in the sub-game Megaton Punch from Kirby Super Star. He has become a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2. Character description Bandana Waddle Dee first appeared as an opponent in the Kirby Super Star mini-game, "Megaton Punch". However, Bandana Dee's first plot-important appearance was in ''Kirby Super Star Ultra'', as said game expands and defines his role in the sub-game, "Revenge of the King". He acted as the adviser and second-in-command to King Dedede during Kirby's re-infiltration of Castle Dedede. He is shown to be incredibly loyal to King Dedede, to the point of imploring him not to fight Kirby for Dedede's security. After Kirby defeated King Dedede's best minions, he pits Bandana Dee against Kirby, much to his dismay, as he knows he stands little to no chance against the pink puff. Dedede decides to spare him, but he still goes ahead to stop Kirby regardless, out of pure loyalty to his king. Although Kirby appears to defeat him in their confrontation, he would later appear in the sub-game alive and healthy, watching Kirby take on Masked Dedede. He is the only one to witness the fight. An interesting detail is that he waves cheerfully when Kirby or his Helper gets hurt. He also appears walking beside the King in the sub-game's credits. He later reappeared in Kirby's Return to Dream Land as a playable character where he helped Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Magolor repair the Lor Starcutter. He used a spear for a weapon just like Spear Kirby. Bandana Dee also appears as Kirby's main ally in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, being a playable character for a second and third player, he can assist Kirby by picking him up and tossing him up to the other player, allowing him to overcome obstacles. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash 2 Bandana Dee was revealed a playable character during the Day 3 stream at Super Smash Con 2016. His appearance and moveset are mostly inspired by his appearance as a playable character in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, carrying a spear as his main weapon. His moveset also references both regular Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos, carrying a parasol and a beam rod. His bandana dons the emblem of King Dedede, indicating his affiliation towards him. His sprite design is based on his appearances in Kirby Super Star Ultra and Kirby's Return to Dream Land, with some added touches. Bandana Dee is currently ranked 26th on the current tier list, putting him at the top of C tier. Trivia *Bandana Dee is the only character in the series to use a fan-coined name as opposed to the official name given to him by Nintendo and HAL Laboratory. *Bandana Dee was initially implemented as an Assist Trophy character in SSF2, carrying very similar sprites. **Following his confirmation as a playable character, Bandana Dee became the second character to be "promoted" from Assist Trophy to playable character after . Category:First-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Nintendo